<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>open by doublejoint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435100">open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint'>doublejoint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Other, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this really fine?” Law says. </p><p>“Yeah,” says Smoker. “You’d know if it wasn’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker/Tashigi/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Law doesn’t want to count on G-5’s loyalty to Smoker and Tashigi, and the memory of those kids at Punk Hazard, to override their view of him as just another pirate, but he knows he can. Even their newer recruits will look the other way if they happen to see him around, though he doesn’t really know any of them--his crew is like that with Smoker and Tashigi too, but that’s not the same; there’s no institutional threat behind it all, no authority beyond the crew itself. His crewmates have never dedicated themselves specifically to fighting the Marines the way the Marines fight pirates. Perhaps all of that’s just splitting hairs, though; G-5 is unusual for Marines, and with them he’s a person first and a pirate second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still. They’re people before they’re Marines, and he’s putting them in an awkward position. It’s not something he should feel guilty about--a voice in his head that sounds like Smoker’s says that they can make their own decisions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to avoid seeing any of them before Smoker and Tashigi this time, though, boarding their docked boat in the dark, no louder than the sound of the water at the sides, and slipping into the shadows, into the holes in their watch. There aren’t too many, and someone unfamiliar with the layout of the boat, which floorboards are loose enough to catch on the soles of their shoes, would be tripped up somewhere on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law is still alone when he’s reached the door to Smoker and Tashigi’s room, and unlatches it with only a very quiet click of the lock. The overpowering scent of tobacco, burnt coffee grounds, and old paper covers him immediately (it lingers on his clothes for days whenever he leaves, and the only likely reason Smoker and Tashigi don’t seem to notice it, Law thinks, is because they’re way too used to it). Their bed is neatly made; the chairs are all pushed in; the books and papers are hastily piled up on the table. Neither of them is there, but no matter. Law can be patient.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He’s nearly nodded off with his feet propped up on the table when he hears the door open, and as he raises his head from his chest he hears a sharp yelp; he looks up just in time to see Tashigi nearly drop her mug of coffee. It splashes onto her hand and she glares at it; Smoker, in the doorway behind her seems a little less startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need better security,” Law says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi moves to push up her glasses with the hand holding her coffee mug; she narrowly misses splashing her forehead. Smoker’s teeth clench around his cigars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t just teleport in, did you?” says Tashigi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets her mug down on the table, close to the edge, too close--Law picks it up to move it. It’s hotter than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your hand okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand in his; it doesn’t look burned where the coffee had splashed it. Still, since he has the opportunity, he kisses her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t turned her face away, though she looks as if she almost wants to; she curls her fingers against his cheek, and behind her, Smoker looks faintly amused.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Law would--should--be mad that they hadn’t woken him up in the morning, but it’s his fault for sleeping in late in the first place. He stays half-awake for a while, the sound of the door opening and closing, their voices rising and falling, Tashigi dropping a pen on the floor, the creak of the floorboards under their feet and the sounds of the ship awake, shouts and footsteps. A warm trail of smoke, shaped like a phantom hand, clasps Law’s wrist; Law touches it back and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? He’s awake,” says Smoker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law pushes his eyes open and stifles a yawn with his free hand. The clock on the wall shows nearly half-past seven, not as late as he’d thought but plenty late, he supposes, if you’re a Marine. Smoker is shuffling through papers at the table, and Tashigi is stacking and re-stacking the books and papers already on top of it, as if there’s some slightly less disorganized way to create more room on the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put it on the bookshelf,” says Smoker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi sighs; the stack right in front of her balances precariously. She grabs the top third off of it, nearly toppling the rest, and sets it down on an empty spot on the table, flipping it upside down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have gotten me up,” says Law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked tired,” Smoker and Tashigi say in near-unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s up now, anyway.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Somehow, by the time Law’s been up for an hour, the entire ship has caught wind of Law’s presence, and at least five men have stopped by to say hello, offer him food (one had pressed a pistachio muffin into his hand and Law had tried to refuse it but hadn’t been able to give it back), and tell him that even though he’s a pirate and therefore a terrible enemy, he’s also a really good guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really fine?” Law says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” says Smoker. “You’d know if it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens again, but it’s Tashigi this time, a stack of papers in her arms. Smoker tears a piece off the muffin in Law’s hand and pops it in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if he were to dip it in his coffee--but no, it’s not worth the off-chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the rest,” says Law, placing the muffin in Smoker’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a bite too, if you don’t mind,” says Tashigi. “Anyway, I’ve revised the patrol schedule. Hopefully that should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t like the surprise?” says Law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she did,” Smoker cuts in, and Tashigi glares at him, shoving a piece of muffin into her mouth. “But we do need better patrols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi looks like she very much wants to drop the papers into Smoker’s lap, but instead sets them down on the table next to the muffin and her empty coffee cup. Both Law and Smoker reach for her as she passes by, and for a moment, she stays, facing them, clasping their hands in hers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>